


All I Want for Christmas is You

by qingtings_trash (qingting)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, but like bokuto didnt realize it until someone mentioned it, i promise i published this on the fifth of december, im trash, short and shitty, sorry its trash, the epitome of my writing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingting/pseuds/qingtings_trash
Summary: Bokuto slings an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders. "Well, if you wanna buy Akaashi for me, I wouldn’t mind." He says it like a joke, but the shit-eating grins on his teammates’ faces make him feel like he’s slipped up somehow.In which Bokuto gets something other than knee pads for Christmas this year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO I WAS STUPID and I thought today was the 3rd so I was gonna start writing a little bokuaka thing for Akaashi's birthday but it wasn't the 3rd IT WAS THE 5TH so I speed wrote this. really fast. i'm sorry. 
> 
> also this is my first time writing for haikyuu so if i get anything wrong with characterization and whatnot i sincerely apologize. and i didnt have time to edit so that might make it worse but here take it
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAASHI MY BEAUTIFUL SON

It’s something he doesn’t think much about; it only comes up in passing, brought up at the end of conversations when he and his teammates are just about to part ways and head home. After all, with volleyball, school, and friends, who has much time to think about Christmas?

 

They’re in the clubroom, changing, and Bokuto is going around slapping his teammates on the back, complimenting them on a good practice when someone asks, “What do you guys want for Christmas?”

 

Immediately, replies come shooting out, like “Oh! Some new shoes!” or “I saw this really cool video game the other day” or “I’ve been wanting a new computer for the past three years”. The answers circle around, and Bokuto absentmindedly packs his clothes into his bag, only popping back into the conversation to jot down a mental note when Akaashi mentions that he’d like some more of his weird t-shirts. 

 

Konoha asks him, “What do you want, Bokuto-san?” and Bokuto doesn’t hesitate before grinning and saying, “I have you guys, and volleyball, and Akaashi; what more do I need?” He laughs at the groans that erupt from the room, waiting until the cries of “Bokuto-san, you’re so sappy!” die off before remarking offhandedly that he might like some new knee pads. 

 

“It’s not sappy, it’s true,” Bokuto insists. “Isn’t that right, Akaashi?”

 

Akaashi hardly notices the little shove Bokuto gives him with his shoulder, busy reconfiguring the practice schedule and sketching out new formations for them to try. The only sound in the room is the rough scratching of his pencil on the paper pinned to his clipboard. “Mm hmm,” Akaashi finally hums a few moments later, stuffing the clipboard and pencil into his bag. 

 

Bokuto lets out a loud whine. “Aaaakaaaaashiiiiiii, were you even listening?”

 

“Uh huh,” Akaashi replies. “Now come on, it’s getting late. We should be going now.”

 

The Fukurodani volleyball team members file out of the room and go their separate ways, shouting their goodbyes. Bokuto and Akaashi head down the same road together as always, walking side-by-side at a leisurely pace. Konoha watches Bokuto yammer off about something to Akaashi, the setter nodding slightly every few seconds, before turning to Sarukui and asking, “Hey, isn’t it funny that Bokuto mentioned Akaashi separate from the rest of us?” 

 

Sarukui cocks his head. “Well, they are best friends, aren’t they? I mean, they hang out all the time together.” 

 

“Or are they,” Konoha drawls, wiggling his eyebrows. Sarukui snorts. 

 

“Stop meddling with other people’s love lives, Konoha-san.”

 

Konoha lets out a squawk of indignation. “I’m not meddling, I’m just saying…” Suddenly, his expression changes. “But you do see it…?”

 

“To be honest, who doesn’t?”

 

 

Bokuto drags the team out to go Christmas shopping. “Team bonding,” he calls it. None of them really mind, least of all Akaashi. Guess he does have time to think about Christmas. 

 

Konoha gets his new shoes and they all pitch in a little to buy Sarukui that new video game. There’s no way they’re buying Washio his computer, though. He waves off their joke offers with a laugh. 

 

Somehow, Bokuto and Akaashi find themselves separated from the others. Whether it was a clever ploy or a mere accident, neither can say, but now they’re in the store where Akaashi gets his strange t-shirts. Lamps hang off the ceiling, emitting weak lights and casting eerie shadows behind all the mannequins and clothing racks. Bokuto tries to suggest a few that don’t look as weird as the others, but every time he points one out Akaashi fixes him with a slightly disgusted look and shakes his head. Finally, Bokuto settles for jamming his hands in his pockets and following Akaashi like a puppy trailing after its master. Akaashi heaps shirt after shirt into his arms and soon enough, he looks like a christmas tree, colorful fabrics draped over his body like ornaments. Bokuto declares his observations after ruffling Akaashi’s hair, mussing it so that it sticks straight up. 

 

Akaashi has an odd look on his face, like he can’t decide whether to be fond or annoyed. “I think I’m done,” he announces after an eternity. “Let’s go stand in line.”

 

Bokuto swoops up all the clothes from his arms, bundling them in a messy pile and shifting them to one arm, the other one pulling his wallet out. “I’ll pay for these.”

 

Akaashi lunges, trying to snatch his findings back, but Bokuto swerves and heads toward the cash register. “Bokuto-san, you can’t pay for those.”

 

“And why can’t I?” Bokuto arches one of his eyebrows at Akaashi. 

 

“They’re too expensive!” Akaashi protests. “I can pay for them myself, Bokuto-san, really.”

 

Bokuto shakes off his objections and insists, “It’s okay, Akaashi! Just think of it as an early Christmas present.” 

 

He wants to laugh at the distressed look on Akaashi’s face. “Really, Akaashi, it’s fine. I need to reward you for being the greatest setter, too, you know.”

 

They bicker all throughout waiting in line, until Bokuto swipes his card and the deal is done. The cashier giggles at the two of them, a soft blush dusting her cheeks. “I should get my girlfriend some of the clothes here too, aren’t they great?”

 

“Eh, they’re okay,” Bokuto says bluntly. “Kind of weird, though.” 

 

“Oh, we’re not like that,” Akaashi says calmly, although the raging flush on his face that’s starting to creep down to his neck betrays his emotions. 

 

“Huh?” Bokuto asks as the cashier throws up her hands in apology. “Oh, I’m so sorry! My girlfriend keeps telling me to stop assuming things so quickly, but I just thought…” 

 

“It’s fine,” Akaashi says curtly. “Have a nice day.”

 

Like lightning, the girl’s composure is back and her grin lights up the room as she chirps, “Thank you for your purchase, and have a nice day!”

 

“What did she mean by that?” Bokuto asks Akaashi as they head toward the exit. He waves it off with a nonchalant brush of his hand. 

 

“It’s nothing, Bokuto-san.”

 

They step outside, and it’s snowing

 

“Snow? Here?” Bokuto holds a hand out, catching snowflakes on his bare skin. “Can’t remember the last time it’s snowed like this.” 

 

Akaashi rummages in his shopping bag. “Here,” he says, holding something out towards Bokuto. “Wear this.”

 

It’s a scarf, decorated with black and silver stripes. The wool feels soft on his cheek, and he wraps it gratefully around his neck. 

 

“100% cashmere.” The corners of Akaashi’s mouth turn up a little. “I got a really good deal on it.” 

 

Bokuto grins. “Ah, thanks Akaashi. Guess I should have checked the weather today.” Akaashi nods before yanking a beanie snug over his head. 

 

It’s as if Bokuto’s seeing through the lens of a camera that has finally focused, highlighting in perfect detail the snowflakes dusting Akaashi’s cheeks. “Wait a second, there’s some snow on your face.” Tenderly, he rubs his thumb along the sharp lines of Akaashi’s cheekbones, and he can feel the skin heat up under his touch. “All gone.”

 

The resulting smile makes Bokuto feel like he could just melt into the snow right then and there. 

 

_Has Akaashi always been this pretty?_

 

“Oi, Bokuto! Akaashi!” He’s jolted out of his thoughts suddenly by Konoha’s ear-splitting bellow. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

 

Bokuto rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry, we might have gotten distracted,” he says, gesturing toward the large shopping bag Akaashi’s hefting like it’s nothing. 

 

Sarukui laughs. “Well, it looks like we all got something. Nice scarf, by the way.”

 

“Oh, it’s not mine, it’s-”

 

“Keep it.” Akaashi’s serene voice cuts through his flustered reply. “It looks good on you.”

 

Bokuto argues, “It’s yours, I can’t keep it!”

 

Akaashi turns to look at him with the flattest stare he’s ever seen. “Bokuto-san, you literally just paid for all my clothing. Did you even see how much you handed over for all,” he jerks the bag upwards, brimming with clothing, _“this?”_

 

It is a really nice scarf. “Fine,” Bokuto relents. “But only because you said so.” 

 

Konoha asks, “That’s it, Bokuto-san? You don’t want anything else?”

 

Bokuto slings an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders. “Well, if you wanna buy Akaashi for me, I wouldn’t mind.” He says it like a joke, but the shit-eating grins on his teammates’ faces make him feel like he’s slipped up somehow. 

 

Akaashi coughs and extricates himself from Bokuto’s grip. “We should probably be heading home now; it’s starting to get late.” True to his word, the sun is starting to slip below the sky. It casts a soft, orange light on Akaashi, bringing out the color in his eyes and accentuating his perfect jawline and-

 

_Oh fuck why is he so pretty fuck fuck fuck-_

 

“Bokuto-san? You okay?” It takes Bokuto a minute to realize that he’s spaced out, probably staring dumbly at Akaashi’s pretty face and weirding him out. 

 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine,” he laughs nervously. “Just a little tired. Like you said, it’s getting late.”

 

“Bye guys,” Konoha teases, an infuriating smirk plastered on his face. “Don’t have too much fun.”

 

Like the mature adult he is, Bokuto sticks his tongue out at him as they leave the shopping center. 

 

Before dropping Akaashi off at his house, Bokuto asks again, “Are you sure you don’t want this back?” He fingers the yarns hanging off the end of the scarf.”

 

“It’s fine,” Akaashi assures him. “Like I said, it looks good on you. Goodnight, Bokuto-san.”

 

As the door closes, Bokuto can’t help but think how fucked he is.

 

 

His parents worried about leaving him alone on Christmas day, but Bokuto assured them it was fine. He didn’t want to deal with his annoying relatives; plus, he was really looking forward to binging that new show that came out awhile ago. Something along the lines of ice-skating, he didn’t really know. 

 

Bokuto’s just about to grab the leftover onigiri in the fridge and heat it up when his phone pings. 

 

To: the volleyball owls  
From: ya boi konoha  
>> yo bokuto we all pitched in 2 get a present 4 u should b arriving any minute now

 

Right on cue, the doorbell rings. 

 

To: the volleyball owls  
From: bowlkuto kowltarowl  
>> aww thx guys ur the best  
>> it just came ill brb

 

Bokuto peers through the peephole and sure enough, there’s a gigantic present wrapped in bright red and green, snowmen and reindeers dancing across the colorful paper. Topping the box is a frilly, shiny bow, the kind one would get from a craft store, easily attachable. 

 

As he swings the door open, Bokuto murmurs to himself, “Huh, you’d think they’d wait outside or something to at least say hi.”

 

He wraps his arms around the box and lifts up and _oh man it’s heavier than he thought oh man what’s in here it’s gotta be at least a hundred pounds or something oh man-_

 

With a grunt, he maneuvers the box through the hallway and into the living room, setting it down a bit harshly. He thinks it’s his imagination, but is that a gasp he just heard?

 

Bokuto scoffs. First he starts lusting over his friend; now, he’s hearing things. What a week. 

 

“Man, I hope they didn’t give me an anvil or something; what would I do with that?” This time it’s a snicker. Okay, now he’s really going bonkers. 

 

Ripping off the wrapping paper with reckless abandon and tossing it roughly to the side, he quickly strips the box of its decor like a child getting a new toy. Gently easing the lid off the box, he peers inside and hopes for something that’s not an anvil. 

 

What’s inside is, thankfully, not an anvil. It’s better than he could have hoped for. 

 

Bokuto falls onto the floor, landing hard on his butt as Akaashi gracefully clambers out of the box, shedding confetti and streamers all over the carpet. He swears his heart is beating loud enough for them to hear it in Australia as Akaashi gives him a soft smile. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Koutarou.”

 

There’s a moment of silence where Akaashi looks uneasy and Bokuto is sure his mouth is gaping before he turns away and slaps his cheeks repeatedly. “Akaashi’s here and he just called me by my first name. I got Akaashi for Christmas. I got Akaashi for- okay it’s official, I’ve gone insane.” 

 

Bokuto wants to whimper as Akaashi forcefully pries his hands away from his raw, stinging face. _Oh no why is he looking at me like that like he’s incredibly fond of me like I’m his favorite person ever my heart can’t take this oh boy oh boy oh-_

 

“You’re not insane,” Akaashi tells him, voice as smooth as honey and Bokuto’s about to cry, why is this boy’s voice so hot this isn’t fair. “I’m here. For real.”

 

“For real?”

 

Silence. Akaashi’s smile widens and-

 

“For real.”

 

And then Akaashi presses his lips lightly to Bokuto’s in a chaste kiss and _he’s fucking dead akaashi has fucking slayed him mom dad on my gravestone please mention that the cause of death was akaashi keiji’s kiss ohhhhhh lordddddddd almighty_

 

“Bokuto-san? Are… are you alright?” Akaashi looks nervous again, like he’s done something wrong. Bokuto laughs. There’s nothing wrong about this at all. 

 

He yanks Akaashi into his arms and holds him tightly, burrowing his head into Akaashi’s shoulder. “Best present ever, Keiji. Thank you.” 

 

When Akaashi smiles, Bokuto thinks about how he’d give anything to keep Akaashi smiling like that always. 

 

To: the volleyball owls  
From: washing machine  
>> yo  
>> bokuto??  
>> you get the present??  
>> bo??  
>> you there??

 

To: the volleyball owls  
From: akaashi keji  
>> _IMG_1842.jpg_  
>> sorry, he’s a little busy rn

 

To: the volleyball owls  
From: ya boi konoha  
>> ew gross pda  
>> congrats ya sickos  
>> finally got sick of pining for each other huh

 

Bokuto presses a kiss to the top of Akaashi’s head, snuggled up together under the giant, fluffy blanket Akaashi brought with him. Stealing a sip out of Akaashi’s hot chocolate, Bokuto rests his head on Akaashi’s shoulder, humming with contentment. They’re supposed to be watching a movie, but Bokuto can’t bring himself to look at anything but the beautiful sight sitting on his lap, wrapped up in coats and tugging the blanket tighter around them. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Keiji.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Koutarou.”

**Author's Note:**

> i might fix this one day. one day.


End file.
